Broken Vale
by PuppyCopRPG
Summary: What if team RWBY and friends hadn't been able to stop Roman Torchwick at Mountain Glenn and the Grimm swiftly destroyed the city? How would our characters react to that? How would Jaune fare in a post apocalyptic world where he clings to the only sense of normalcy he has left? Definite RoseArc friendship.


**Hey RWBY Fandom! This is my first official fic for this site, so any feedback/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! This takes place in an AU where team RWBY was unable to halt Torchwicks plans to allow the Grimm to attack Vale, and as a result, The lively Vale we all know is now a desolate broken shell of what it once was, riddled with Grimm. This is most likely a one shot, but I may continue it if it's well received. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The streets are broken and deep cracks run through the asphalt, lampposts were violently broken down and the glass had been shattered. Buildings had been ravaged and the force of fire had caught across all of Vale. Ash lines the air and smoke fills the lungs of the few remaining survivors. The Grimm roam and feed on the now-traumatized citizens of a once exquisite city. <em>_**Vale has been destroyed.**_

* * *

><p>The loud crackling of the fire in the center of the room was enough to wake the light-sleeping Jaune. Hell, in a a broken world like this, it would have woken any of them up. Even as Jaune was on the border between conscious and unconscious, he could still recall what had happened. The Grimm.<p>

No one knew the exact details, but he knew what he did from what remained of team RWBY. They had been sent on a mission to investigate at Mountain Glenn for suspicious activity, for they had convinced Ozpin to allow them to take a mission well above their capabilities. This decision soon proved disastrous, and they were unable to uncover what was going on. After Ruby went missing during her watch one night, team RWBY was one member down and called team JNPR for back up. Then it all went to hell.

With the Grimm having a free pass into Vale, it didn't take long for the city to fall. Then Beacon. Then the kingdom. Then the others. No amount of hunters, despite their skill, could reign in such a large Grimm invasion. Humanity has faleen, and the members of team WBY still blame only themselves. Despite banding together, the feelings of despair had infected the entire group, and there was little cheer left.

For the most part, the others had succumb to their need to sleep for the night, despite how vulnerable it made the small group hunters and huntresses feel. Team JNPR and WBY had quite the barricade in place, and there was not a single Grimm that could make it's way in without alerting the others. He knew what he needed to do, what the others thought be damned.

He silently slid out of one of the few sleeping bags that the two teams had brought along in case of emergency, and began making his way to the heavily armored entrance of the abandoned _Dust Till Dawn_ store they had deemed their camp, intent on leaving without alerting the others. 'They don't need to know about this...' Jaune thought to himself, for he had convinced himself long ago that this was his task, and no one but him could be burdened with it.

'I haven't given up on you, I know this isn't the end of us. I'll find you, and everything will be better, everything will be fine...' Jaune thought to himself, clinging to a certain someone close to him for a sense of normalcy in this nightmare of a world he'd watched quickly be torn apart. He needed her. He wasn't going to stay in this god forsaken city without her. He had made it well over halfway to the entrance. before stumbling over his feet when he felt a warm breath across the back of his neck.

"Jaune..." The feminine voice spoke softly and carefully, thinking thoroughly of how to approach the delicate topic. She knew that this wasn't the same Jaune she used to know, he was much more... unstable.

Jaune sweared under his breath, and turned to face the crimson haired huntress in training.

"I know what you're going to say Pyrrah. Don't waste your breath." The blonde spoke, void of emotion, meeting the gaze of his partner with his ocean blue eyes.

"Jaune, this isn't healthy."

As she spoke, she couldn't help but notice how his once vibrant eyes had lost their shine, appearing almost dull as she gently placed one hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I've been awake to watch you sneak out every night for the past few months. Look, Jaune, I know what happened isn't fair, and that it's never easy to get over things like this, but it's been months Jaune, and you need to accept that..." The Spartan was unable to finish her sentence before the young Arc snapped, grabbing her arm and pushing it away before getting close to her face with a scowl.

"You know NOTHING Pyrrah. Was it your best friend? Did the light of your life go missing? Did the only person you've ever fully opened up to disappear? Did they? I didn't fucking think so."

The teenager waved his arms menacingly while he shouted into his partner's face, seeing his shocked partner's face giving him incentive to go on.  
>"She was my everything Pyrrah! Sure, you trained me and helped me with my studies, but so did she! She was my first real friend at Beacon, and even before we were close she gave me advice! When I told her about my secret, that I was a failure, she did EVERYTHING for me and made every day of bruises and broken bones feel like I was getting closer to being a hero. To upholding my lineage. To my dream. She was the only reason I didn't give up then, and she's the only reason I'm not giving up now."<p>

Pyrrah didn't quite know what to say, she had experienced the blond boy's rambling before, but now, his face was harsh, and she could see tears held back despite the passion he spoke with.

"Don't try telling me to give up again Pyrrah. I will find Ruby. I don't care if she went missing before the outbreak,I don't care if you couldn't find her, I don't care if her fucking team couldn't find her. Here's a promise to you, I WILL find her.."  
>Jaune's face softened as he turned and walk towards the exit, before being replaced with a look of determination Pyrrah will never forget when he faced her for the last time that night.<p>

"Or die trying."


End file.
